


You and Undyne go to the club

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [32]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Clubbing, Cute, F/M, noise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: What it says in the title. Due to having originally been written and posted for a different site most of my stories' titles are just descriptions of the story, and I'm too lazy to make up meaningful titles for everything.





	

As soon as you enter the club you’re assaulted by a wall of sound that crams itself down your throat and starts rattling around in your stomach, and you can feel Undyne draw a little nearer to you, tighten her grip on your arm. You glance back to check on her and find her with her fins tightened back, a slight grimace on her face. “You okay?”

“Huh?”

So you repeat yourself louder as you’re picking your way between all the people, looking for an empty table, and even then Undyne has to lean in as you repeat yourself a third time. She smiles at you and says that yeah she’s fine why wouldn’t she be? and you roll your eyes of course because this is Undynespeak for ‘wow this is really loud and there are a lot of people here we should have stayed home and watched anime’ but you hadn’t gone out for months and Undyne had never been, so…

It was fun trying to talk her into it, you came up behind her and wiggled your fingers into the waistband of her shorts and she looked up at you and laughed, arched her back into you and you tried very hard to stay focused so you avoided her kisses and asked her hey duder you want to go to the club tonight? and she sort of made a face (big sharkteeth showing, lipcurl in a grimace) said that ehh maybe not tonight I’m feeling kind of lazy but you cajoled her into it, you ran your hands over her ass and down just inside the top of her thighs and she gasped and giggled and blushed and that was when you knew you had her, she’ll do anything you want her to when she’s horny (although it’s a difficult balance to strike, because if she gets too horny she’ll get tired of waiting for you to give it to her and pin you down and take it instead, as you’ve learned from months of bruises and aches and one or too broken bones) but you finesse it just right, you draw your hands back as she moans disappointedly, casts you a wicked glare that says ‘oh you’ll pay for that later’ and tell her come on, it’ll be fun, and she gets up, puts on the tight black dress you like so much, does her hair while you watch and linger and creep up behind her as she watches you halfsmiling in the cold glassy expanse of the mirror and kiss her up her neck, lick the tips of her gills before she gasps and pushes you away, mock-shocked expression on her face to disguise how much  she likes it.

When she was through she turned, grabbed you, pressed you roughly up against the wall (she likes the way she can press you down, increase her height advantage, lean in, shove her breasts in your face, watch you get flustered; it turns her on a little bit to see your eyes flicking downward at her cleavage even as she hisses to pay attention, sprat, my eyes are up here, and she gets smug because she knows you can’t help it), took your face in her hands, kissed you hard and long and deep. You can feel her smiling against your lips when you grab her ass and she bucks her hips, thrusts against your thigh, tells you in a low throaty whisper that god I’m too horny to go out, we’d better just fuck right here and even as she’s reaching down for your hardon you push her away and she rolls her eyes, tells you you’re no fun.

Undyne is sitting there sipping her drink, wince tightening her face as she plasters one fin flat. You ask her what’s wrong and she tells you it’s too damn loud, isn’t it bothering you? and you shrug, say it isn’t that loud and she says hey come on I need some fresh air and you’re out on the patio then (smugly noticing the amorphous stares following Undyne as she leads you out by the hand) and she’s collapsing into one of the chairs with an expression of delight and her fins are puffing back out and her face is clearing already. Was it really too loud? you ask her and she nods, eyes shut tight, and says that her ears are really sensitive. “Really? I didn’t know that,” you tell her and she says yeah, it’s so she can use sonar if she’s really deep underwater and you start to feel a little bad, sit down next to her, tell her you’re sorry, say you didn’t know. She cracks open one brilliant yellow eye, fixes her gaze on you lazily. “It’s okay, dummy,” she says. “I could have told you, could have used it as an excuse.”

“Why didn’t you?”

She shrugs. Her skin is catching the moonlight just right and it’s radiating out like it’s prisming through a gemstone. You’re having trouble not staring (when do you not have trouble not staring at Undyne? let's be honest, staring at Undyne is a major hobby now. You can recreate her perfectly from memory, from the little grey birthmark below her left breast to the way there’s a triangle of freckles on her right shoulder to the way she stands, hips cocked back, one hand thereon, the way her ass shifts when she walks, and so on and so on) at her hips thighs breasts eyes and she smiles lightly. Back inside the music is pounding softly but it’s not nearly as loud, and the night air is fresh and cool, and there is mostly the sound of light conversation and cars going by on the highway.

“It seemed like you really wanted to go,” she says, “so I figured I’d be able to put up with it for a while.”

You reach out, take her hand. Her skin is soft and moist, and you run your thumb over her knuckles, feel the way her scales flex beneath your touch.

“Let’s go home,” you tell her and Undyne sits up, looks at you. She says she feels much better, really, but you insist.

On the drive home Undyne reaches over, takes your hand, then leans over, rests her head on your shoulder, kisses your cheek, neck, hand.

“Thanks,” Undyne whispers, and when you look over at her she’s ready and waiting and kisses you softly. The moon is reflected in her burnished eye and your mouth opens and something about her being so fucking beautiful tumbles out and she blushes faintly pink, edges closer to you, doesn’t let go of your arm until you get home.

Inside she peels off her dress, lays next to you naked while you watch TV. She grabs your hand, puts it on her breast, stares at you until you both start giggling and you can feel her nipple hardening against your palm. She asks in a whining little-girl voice if you’ll fuck her now please and you’ve never said yes so quickly in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a whole lot to say about this one. This is the point more or less where the quality of these stories stabilizes and they all remain generally this good for a while. I'm pretty happy with that, I think this is overall very good on the whole, and if there's some clumsiness in places that's just from me being lazy and not editing. Some of the sections in these stories, like the one in here where 'you' are trying to convince Undyne to go to the club, are good examples of this.


End file.
